Realmente ¿existirá un felices para siempre?
by Sango Nube
Summary: Sango y Miroku después de derrotar a Naraku planean su boda; hasta que una visita de Kuranosuke Takeda cambiará su vidas por siempre (Advertencia: LEMON )
1. Capítulo 1: El sueño de Miroku

_**Capítulo uno:**_

_**Un sueño.**_

Un grupo de amigos se encontraba tomando un pequeño receso después de la batalla con el demonio Naraku, quien había sentenciado sus vidas; pero gracias a ello lograron a unirse en una gran amistad. Decidieron tener una última aventura viajando sin rumbo, como es costumbre continuamente pasaban por diversas aldeas en busca de monstros o espíritus malignos, por lo que siempre tenían que intentar buscar un lugar en donde quedarse. En esta ocasión a Inuyasha y Miroku tenian que buscar alimentos en compañía de Shippo, mientras que Kagome y Sango un refugio para descansar.

-Diablos, Kagome – mientras continuaba juntando manzanas – No pudimos encontrar algo mejor que frutos.

- Ayy Inuyasha, nunca cambiaras.

-Señorita, Kagome - muy seguro de lo que iba a decir- Quería mostrarles que a lo lejos encontramos una aldea y quizá podremos quedarnos unos días en lo que recorremos nuestra ultima aventura juntos.

-Me parece muy bien, excelencia.

- Pero si llegamos a una aldea, lo más probable es que nos pidan realizar algún trabajo.

- Pues lo realizamos – mientras bebía agua de una botella – Así podremos ganar dinero o ¿tú qué opinas, Shippo?

- Bueno solo por eso trabajaría.

El grupo de jóvenes comenzó a limpiar y organizar el pequeño espacio, en donde descansarían más tardaron en arreglar en lo que el pequeño zorrito se encontraba dormido junto a Kirara, por lo que decidieron tratar de descansar en la cueva que habían escogido para pasar la noche. Sango y Miroku durmieron separados por Kirara y Shippo, mientrás que Kagome dormía en el estómago de Inuyasha. Pasaron las horas y con ello la tranquilidad del sitio se hizo presente, Miroku con ello recordaba como derrotaban a Naraku, poco después pedía a Sango que fuera su esposa, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a besarla en su boda… despertó.

Intento en vano volver al sueño con su amada, no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento que deseaba toda la vida y pero algo logro vencer su sueño comenzar a observar a Sango. Comenzó a verla con una ternura como lentamente respiraba y de manera dulce observaba su hermosa figura, no se quedó horas observando a su futura esposa hasta que noto un extraño ruido que se escuchaba fuera de la cabaña eran gritos y quejas. Se levantó y comenzó a explorar buscando el origen del ruido, que osadía que ruido fue capaz de interrumpir observa ese hermoso momento. Poco a poco fue acercándose y atendiendo aquellos ruidos de manera más atenta, luego lo que parecía gritos de dolor era en realidad varios gemidos, al principio solo observaba un par de sombras y pero la luz de una fogata aclaraba más la imagen pudo ver que eran Inuyasha y Kagome, los cuales se discutiendo.

-Por favor, amor – decía un hanyou- Deseo hacerte mía en mi forma humana.

-No debo, Inuyasha – observándolo con una triste mirada – Sabes que quiero convertirme en una sacerdotisa.

-Kagome, yo te amo – abrazándola con fuerza - No te deseo perder.

Miroku continuo observando la conversación, pudo entender el punto de ellos le pareció muy triste el saber que nunca podrían completarse como pareja al menos que ella renunciara, como son las cosas, el al contrario podía casarse sin problemas con Sango, comenzó a caminar hacia la caballa sin pensar y hasta que se detuvo al observar la figura de su mujer que descansaba, se acercó para besarla despertando a su novia.

- Excelencia, que sorpresa – besándolo rápidamente en los labios- Soñaba contigo.

- Yo igual, mi amor- correspondiendo al beso – ohhh, Sango te amo tanto.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Nada, amor – besándola apasionadamente – solo quiero hacerte mi esposa en verdad.

-¿Cuál es…- no pudo terminar la pregunta pues el tapo su boca con la mano

- Deseo pronto hacerte mi mujer.

El joven monje, comenzó a besar tiernamente a su novia mientras besaba sus labios y lentamente bajaba a su cuello, mientras su traviesa mano soltaba el kimono de su prometida, observaba el cuello y el camino que conducía al nacimiento de sus senos, en ese momento intento tocarlo, sentía una enorme felicidad de tenerla junto a ella, con vida. Realmente después pasó esto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significa Sango en su vida, sintió suyo cada momento que luego recordaría con mucha felicidad y teniéndola en sus brazos, continuo diciéndole las cosas más hermosas del mundo y mientras la sostenía cubriéndole para mas contra su cuerpo para poder darle un poco mas de calor, ya que todavía su cuerpo se encontraba muy frío.

Sango quedo sorprendida ante el acto, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, porque la observaba con esa mirada tan dulce , sintió mariposas llenarle su estomago- _"¿Que fue lo que me paso?"_ pensó ella, le iba a preguntar eso pero sintió unos labios contra a los suyos, y esos brazos protectores la abrazaron poniéndola más cerca de él, al principio no quería responderle por que recordó lo que había pasado horas antes, pero como la cara de felicidad del monje aparecía en su mente y lo veía en sus ojos que estaban medio abiertos, lo único que hizo fue cerrarlos y responderle el beso.

Fue un beso muy tierno y lento, que demostraba todo el amor que se sentían uno por el otro, después de unos segundos se separaron porque necesitaban aire, comenzó a abrazarla posesivamente que todavía estaba muy débil

-Perdóname, fue mi culpa que pasaras por esto dijo mientras la veía a los ojos – Lamento preocuparte.

-¿De qué habla, Excelencia?- dijo Sango en un susurro

-Fue por mi culpa, que te pasará esto, por mi culpa estuve a punto de perderte, por favor perdóname" dijo Miroku, las palabras salían apresuradas y Sango entendía muy poco, pero se sintió muy mal por ver a Miroku así _"Estaba preocupado por mi" _pensó Sango

- Excelencia, no fue su culpa que yo corriera hasta usted y que usted se quedara dormido,no es justo pensar eso cuando sabemos que Naraku y Kohaku esta bien- dijo Sango cuando logró recordarse de que era lo que había pasado- Lo hice porque lo amo.

-No puedo – separándose bruscamente y cubriéndose con la cobija– no quiero que apresures esto.

-No es lo que pretendo, amor – acercándose para abrazarla y mirándola a los ojos – no quiero presionarte y pero espero pronto ser el esposo más feliz del mundo.

-Te amo…

Se unieron en un beso tierno muy tierno y lento, demostrándose todo el amor que se sentían uno por el otro, hicieron una pausa para tomar aire, se abrazaron hasta que aun perdidos en sus caricias propuso

-¿Quieres que pasemos a lo siguiente? – mencionaba el ojiazul y ella solo asintió.

Así continuaron, sentados en la habitación, se dispusieron a observar con la tranquilidad de la noche y solamente el latido de sus corazones, continuaron besándose muy lentamente y pero apasionado. Hatsa que el monje se apartó lentamente un momento para inclinarse sorprendiendo un poco a su novia.

- ¿Te sucede algo malo?

-Ninguna cosa, solamente quería- observándola fijamente – Sanguito, no me llames excelencia más.

-Es que…

-Porque deseo ser tu esposo – mientras sacaba una caja que contenía un anillo y tomaba su mano para colocarlo en su dedo - ¿Sango, quiero que seas mi mujer?

- Pero...

-No debe de haber ningún pero, amor mío puesto que ya vencimos a Naraku y Kohaku se encuentra con la anciana Kaede, ¿qué más te preocupa?

- Pero yo deseo ir a la tumba de mi padre y mi madre – con un tono de melancolía – Creo que es el mejor lugar para ver lo de la boda.

-Lo haremos, Sango – besándola tiernamente en la mejilla – Yo también, le dije a mi padre en donde quiera que este… lo feliz que soy contigo.

Los jóvenes decidieron dormirse abrazados, él no dejaba de pensar lo feliz que era con ella, se sentía tan agradable aquella sensación que hermoso era sentir el calor de los brazos y el palpitar de su corazón sintió una seguridad, no se percató cuando comenzó a caer dormido y comenzar a soñar

_: Sueño de Miroku:_

_Él se encontraba llorando en el suelo del templo del anciano Mushin se encontraba con el corazón roto y en su mente solamente se repetía ¿por qué la perdí?, el monje anciano se acercó y le da una palmada reconfortante en la espalda, él continua llorando desconsolado_

_-¿Por qué no pude protegerla?_

_-Miroku yo sé que amas a Sango con todo el corazón – Pero recuerda a veces tenemos que perder lo que más amamos para ser felices._

_-Pero porque ella debe ser su esposa…_

_-No podemos cambiar el destino._

_De repente el escenario del sueño cambia drásticamente levanta su cabeza y se encuentra con la peor cosa que su corazón puede soportar. Allí se encuentra frente a él llorando caminando lentamente hacia el altar mientras una horrible sombra la esperaba a lo lejos. _

_La ceremonia había comenzado, ella buscaba algo mientras ella mancha negra solamente la observaba con lujuria y entonces se mencionó una frase que necesitaba ir… ¿Alguien tiene un impedimento?_

_-Yo si tengoooooooo - mientras continuaba gritando- pero nadie parecía escucharlo y nadie se preocupaba por hacer algo para tener la boda; y lo peor ella continuaba llorando amargamente – No puede ser verdad._

_: Fin del sueño de Miroku:_

El pelinegro despertó exaltado, con ello provoco despertar a su hermosa chica, no podía creer ahora no solo Naraku podía impedir su unión sino al parecer también podría ser algo más. Sango lo observaba con preocupación no entendía por qué reaccionaba así y sin saber lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí, fue horrible.

-¿Puedes decirme que soñaste?

-Mi mayor temor…perderte


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Preocupación

**Capítulo dos:**

**Una preocupación**

La noche transcurrió en unos segundos para el monje, no logro descansar después de ese extraño sueño, ¿acaso su mente era tan ruin para imaginar eso?... Sabía que estaba seguro de algo y era el amor que sentían ellos, ya no había ningún obstáculo por el cual preocuparse, el grupo decidió continuar la caminata hacia la aldea de Kaede para acabar algunos pendientes de la boda.

A la mañana siguiente inicia el día sin ninguna novedad, Inuyasha y Kagome discuten, Shippo y Kirara juegan por lo que ellos deciden emprender un camino por los alrededores de la aldea, es por ello que ya sintiendo la ausencia de sus amigos la pareja de enamorados salen para pasar un tiempo de calidad pues no habían tenido una oportunidad de tener una "cita" deciden ir a explorar un poco el lugar. En su mente imaginaba como había sido de encontrándose con una hermosa cascada, se sientan en una piedra cercana e intentan distraerse al ver caer el agua. El silencio inunda el momento, hasta que el comienza a observarla que medio serio.

-Sango, eres una excelente mujer – sonriéndole – Es por ello que me agrada tu compañía

-Gracias, Miroku – respondiéndole con un abrazo

El monje observa como el viento ondea con suavidad el cabello de la castaña esparciendo por el ambiente su singular aroma y por impulso toma un mechón de su pelo; delicadamente acerca sus labios a su oído para decirle en susurro que le gusta el ligero tono rosáceo de sus labios y mucho más como los aprieta cuando esta enojada con el. Lentamente con sus dedos los delinea con suavidad los labios y a su vez baja su mano lentamente hacia su cuello, provocando que ella se sonroje y desvía la mirada porque él le había dicho cosas parecidas pero nunca había visto tal sinceridad y pasión en sus ojos, sentía que podían traspasar sus barreras y llegar a su alma

La castaña se encontraba tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que se acercaba el poco a poco a sus labios, sintió un leve cosquilleo que rápidamente logro recorrerle desde la espalda hasta su nunca y se comenzó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba su cercanía cuerpo a cuerpo. El joven monje, comenzó a besar tiernamente a su novia mientras besaba sus labios y lentamente bajaba a su cuello, mientras su traviesa mano soltaba el kimono de su prometida, observaba el cuello y el camino que conducía al nacimiento de sus senos, en ese momento intento tocarlo, sentía una enorme felicidad de tenerla junto a ella, con vida. Realmente después pasó esto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significa Sango en su vida, sintió suyo cada momento que luego recordaría con mucha felicidad y teniéndola en sus brazos, continuo diciéndole las cosas más hermosas del mundo y mientras la sostenía cubriéndole para mas contra su cuerpo para poder darle un poco mas de calor, ya que todavía su cuerpo se encontraba muy frío.

Se unieron en un beso tierno muy tierno y lento, demostrándose todo el amor que se sentían uno por el otro, hicieron una pausa para tomar aire, Miroku abrazo a Sango que todavía estaba perdida en sus caricias "¿quieres que pasemos a lo siguiente?" ella simplemente asintió ella quedo sorprendida ante el acto. Fue un beso más apasionado, en el que demostraba todo el amor que se sentían uno por el otro, después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, el monje continuo tocándola demostrando la poca inocencia que tenia, solo dijo "entonces comencemos, Sanguito" el comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la chica delicadamente sintiendo como se estremecía en sus brazos y los gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios cuando toco su intimidad. Sin pensarlo le dijo "Excelencia" y simplemente le dijo "Quiero que digas, Miroku".

Te deseo – entonces ella continuo a actuar tocándolo y haciéndolo gritar -Sango eres tan hermosa y sin pensarlo la llevo al suelo y poco a poco la observo en su kimono – Desee este momento tanto.

-¿Miroku?

-No debes temer, seré tierno… lo prometo.

Ajenos a cualquier ruido, el joven se postro arriba de su prometida, "Sango eres tan hermosa", repitió sin pensarlo la llevo al suelo y poco a poco la observo en su kimono "Desee este momento" .Ajenos a cualquier ruido, el ojiazul se postro arriba de su prometida, la miro con detalle y un poco tembloroso comenzó a retirar la cinta que mantenía el kimono rosa, entonces miro que no usaba sus vendas y miro la escasa ropa que mantenía cubiertos los pechos, comenzó a sacarle el kimono y por fin la tuvo allí desnuda solo para él. Él se despojó a su vez se sus ropajes quedando de igual forma frente a ella provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rojo, continuaron besándose y el desvió sus labios de la boca a su cuello, provocando un gemido de aceptación. La miro con detalle y un poco tembloroso.

Le despojó a su vez se sus ropajes quedando de igual forma frente a ella provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rojo, continuaron besándose, comenzó a observarla fin desnuda solo para él y el desvió sus labios de la boca a su cuello, provocando un gemido de aceptación. La castaña sintió como la entrepierna del monje comenzaba a reaccionar ante esa acción, era tan mágico ese momento y ambos estaban completamente dispuestos, ninguno de los dos logro percatarse que alguien se acercaba a ese lugar y hasta que un grito los interrumpió.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? – Exclamaba un molesto hanyou – Nosotros estamos a punto de partir y ustedes haciendo estupideces.

-Inuyasha- una chica ruborizada y solamente cubrió sus pechos – No es…

-Sango, lo que menos esperamos es que tengan un bebe y que logre convertirse en un estorbo.

-Una criatura no es un estorbo – dando una fingida sonrisa- Seria una bendición para mi tener un hijo con la hermosa Sango.

-Naaa, ya cállate – marchándose del lugar.

La chica comenzó a llorar, la reacción de su amado, fue abrazarla y pedirle a su amigo se retirara para poderse poner sus ropajes, él se fue muy molesto donde estaba el resto de los acompañantes y sin palabras se abrazaron lastima que no había sido un momento ese momento que esperaban. Con tristeza, comenzaron a vestirse en silencio y aceleraron su paso para llegar rápidamente a la cabaña, ninguno de los dos hablo y tomo caminos diferentes ella fue a ver a Kirara y mientras el afrontaría a su amigo, ambos fueron a la habitación continua para discutir el asunto.

-Miroku, no tengo nada en contra con ustedes – haciendo una pausa – Tu dijiste que no podíamos hacer nada hasta averiguar si Naraku realmente murió..

- Lo sé – hablando con tristeza – Yo sé que lo dije, nosotros no sabemos si no fue una trampa y nunca apareció el cuerpo.

: Flash Back:

Los insectos llenaban el lugar un muy deteriorado monje los absorbia con su agujero negro, mientras a unos metros una exterminadora peleaba con su hiraikotsu, la esperanza habia surgido cuando Kagome disparo una de sus flechas a la perla de Shikon, el demonio soltó un grito desgarrador y mientras Inuyasha peleaba con firmeza al lado de su hermano Sesshomaru para vencer cada una de las extensiones y creaciones que lo ayudaban. Cuando por fin la obscuridad de la esfera comienza a cambiar a una luz, sucede algo inesperado el monje comienza a gritar porque su vórtice comienza a desgarrase, rápidamente el cierra su mano con el rosario, cuando observa como su novia trata de acercarse a él y de repente siente su cuerpo siendo absorbido por una esfera negra.

-¿Ahora que deseas, Naraku?

Dentro de ese sitio, solamente ve el pasado de su abuelo y su padre, noto algo en común había ninguno de ellos era feliz con la mujer que amaba, pues la muerte los llevaba antes y su corazón se detuvo al observar una trágica imagen de él salvando la vida de su amada esperando un hijo de él. Cuando sintió la necesidad de gritar todo dio vueltas, la luz regreso… pues la maldad había sido vencida.

: Fin de Flash Back:

-No tengo nada en contra de su relación – menciono serio – pero no hagan tonterías.

-Gracias, Inuyasha – asintiendo - ¿por cierto mañana podemos viajar a un lugar especial?

-Lo pensaré – exclamo gruñendo – A dormir.

Sango mientras estaba hablando con su amiga Kagome, ella le había traído un libro llamado SEXUALIDAD, en él se mencionaban algunas cosas como los cambios en los senos y la sangre de cada mes, por fin supo que se le llamaba Menstruación.

-Kagome, me da un poco de pena – sonrojada - ¿pero puedo ver como se hacen los bebes?

-¿Nunca has tenido relaciones, amiga?

-Nunca – eso esta mal – Así no me quiera, Miroku.

-Para nada, Sango – sonriéndole – Yo también soy virgen y los bebes se hacen según se muestra en la página 200, el artículo se llamaba "Reproducción humana".

- La reproducción es una función biológica cuya finalidad es la continuidad de especies. Esta afirmación es válida para todos los seres vivos, incluyendo el ser humano. En el ser humano la reproducción comienza por el concepto de los gametos, continúa con la fecundación, y se culmina con la gestación y el parto- haciendo una pausa - En la mujer se da un proceso que se llama menstruación que la prepara para un posible embarazo"...

-Interesante información – podemos seguir conociendo sobre este tema - ¿Por favor?

-Claro, amiga – sonriéndole de nuevo- Continuaremos analizando los capítulos llamados el coito, la fecundación, el embarazo y sus etapas, finalmente el parto.

Esa noche mientras los chicos dormían en compañía de Kirara, la exterminadora aprendió acerca de la reproducción, luego su amiga las diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer, Sango se ruborizo al recordar lo ocurrido en la cascada y le llamo la atención conocer las partes del cuerpo, transcurrieron las horas y observaron cada una de las imágenes y murmuraron con algunas risas. Sin otra novedad alguna se dirigieron a dormir en su habitación. Al día siguiente el grupo se dirigió con emoción hacia el lugar al que Miroku deseaba ir, la tranquilidad los mantenía serenos y aunque el camino era largo pero trataron de mantenerse serenos, se mantuvieron tranquilos hasta el momento de la llegada al sitio. Lo reconocieron enseguida y observaron la sonrisa de Sango al ver su aldea.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la tumba de su padre y su madre, él se postro a su lado, ambos se postraron frente a la tumba y realizaron unos rezos, cuando la chica se levanto, el monje tomo su mano izquierda y menciono unas palabras.

-Sango, frente a la tumba de tus padres – sacando un anillo – Te pido que seas mi esposa.

-Acepto – respondió entre lágrimas y observo como colocaba el anillo – Te amo, Excelencia.

- Y yo a ti..

Ambos se fundieron en un beso, observados por sus amigos que aplaudieron llenos de felicidad y los espíritus de los habitantes de la aldea que sonrieron a su dicha.

-Bueno creo que Sango, pronto pondrá a prueba lo del libro – soltando una risita.

-No se de que ríes, Kagome – mirándola extrañado - ¿Cuál libro?

- Luego te lo mostraré – disimulando su risa – Vamos, Shippo.

- Siii.

Mientras la joven pareja disfrutaba tranquila en compañía de sus amigos, Miroku le decía a su prometida en dijo en voz baja: "Vamos a pasar un momento solos, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantaron la mano. Estuvieron un rato con Kagome e Inuyasha hasta que se marcharon, no sin antes dejar a Kirara jugando con Shippo; para luego encaminar sus pasos por un largo tiempo llegando a un campo rodeado por hermosas flores y un enorme, decidieron sentarse a descansar, quedaron en silencio observando como el atardecer comenzaba, el sol se iba escondiéndose a lo lejos y dejando los últimos rayos de luz entre las hojas que hacen bailar las sombras por el suelo y comenzaban a oir los sonidos de los grillos, se fundieron en beso que podría durar para siempre, el ambiente se mezclaba con sus corazones y mirándose uno al otro jurando que su futuro seria hermoso juntos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse que una figura oscura se quedó mirando a los dos tortolos extasiados de miel desde detrás de un árbol, - mi señor se sentirá complacido y sin dudarlo se marcho del lugar hacia pocos kilómetros de allí, en un castillo tétrico un joven de mirada era informado por sus sirviente sin dudarlo exclamo en voz alta

-Oh, mi querida Sango ojala disfrutes de tu tiempo juntos, porque ese estúpido monje a morirá pronto y serás mía- riéndose con maldad - -Entonces, ya acabaron tus asuntos pendientes querida - hizo una pausa – Guardias, enlístense.

-Pero Señor, según investigamos la exterminadora contraerá matrimonio con un monje budista llamado Miroku.

-No me interesa, deben entender que ustedes van a cumplir mis ordenes e impediré esa boda – riéndose con malicia – Sango, será mía al precio que sea no me importa que tenga que ensuciar mis manos para acabar con ese ser de pacotilla.


	3. Chapter 3: Deseos inesperados

ADVERTENCIA: Para los que no les agrade el lemon, este capitulo incluye una escena y bueno espero que sino quieren leerlo, abstenerse y sino continúen la lectura del resto de la historia.

**_Capítulo 3: _**

**_Deseos inesperados_**

Durante los siguientes momentos Miroku y Sango continuaron diciéndose miles de cursis, como empezar a planear los detalles de su boda e imaginar su futuro, y del amor que parece ser lo más fuerte que podrían tener en la vida.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que pronto esos comentarios enfadaron a sus compañeros; en especial al hanyou quien estaba molesto por ser noche de luna nueva se marchandose sin decir una palabra; y provocando con ello una risa de Kagome quien solo lo siguió.

XXX

Rápidamente llego a una cabaña, en donde pasarían la noche en pequeño zorrito y una gatita dormidos en un futon en la habitacion continua, odiaba encontrase en ese aspecto de un chico humano, en ese la mente de Inuyasha, recordó la conversación que tuvieron la mente de Miroku y Sango; su mente trataba de imaginar como seria tener su propia familia con Kagome y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su dulce pelinegra lo interrumpio.

Dio un suspiro y decidió abordar el tema con su chica quien lo veia dulcemente y sentaba a su lado.

- Kagome… - dijo en un susurro

- Que… que haces… aquí? – dijo un poco exaltada.

- Solo… quería estar contigo

- Eres muy extraño, Inuyasha.

_**:Inicio de Lemon:**_

-Me gustaría hoy que es luna nueva me gustaría expresarte todo mi amor en mi forma humana me parece lo más correcto– un poco nervioso – Y espero que no te molestes.

-Claro que no, Inuyasha, sabes que te amo..

La pelinegra no pudo responder porque se sintió rendida ante su novio, a pesar de que su mente no dejaba de pensar que era algo incorrecto su corazón decía lo contrario, comenzó lentamente a besar con mayor ansiedad los labios de su hermosa chica mientras lentamente sus dedos descendían hacia el interior de la falda provocando un gemido. Pensó que ella se apartaría, pero se sorprendió ver que no lo rechazaba por lo que simplemente decidió continuar con tocando lentamente la prenda que cubría la intimidad de ella, observo los ojos brillantes de esa chica que amaba y sabia que era esa mirada la que le permitiría continuara, comenzó a despojar de su traje rojo, ella simplemente quedaba asombrada de la anatomía del pelinegro y sin pedirlo decidió hacer lo mismo.

Inuyasha perdió todo su control y toda su cordura al verla desnuda, por un segundo comenzó a dejarse llevar por el éxtasis y la agonía, sintió comenzó a mezclarse el aroma dulce de ella y el salvaje de él, su nariz comenzaba a confundirse con esa droga, pero decidió para no asustarla continuar el ritual como un humano, Kagome en cambio dejo quererse por su novio, sintiendo como comenzaba prepararla recibirlo trato de mantenerse tranquila y sonrió, sintió aun los expertos dedos apretando fuertemente dentro de su intimidad, luego vio como su intimidad se liberaba de esa tortura y sin palabras comenzó a tratar de entrar a ella, pero le detuvo.

-Espera – deteniéndolo – déjame ponerte esto.

Comenzó a cubrir el miembro de su chico con el extraño plástico, él solo sonrió y decidió no preguntar la coloco en el suelo y comenzó a entrar en ella. La chica comenzó a sentir un pequeño empujón doloroso, decidió voltear su rostro viendo esos ojos negros y aguanto un poco el dolor aunque una lágrima se logro ver.

-Te duele mucho, cariño.

- No te preocupes – sonrió – Estoy bien.

Fue lo único que salió de su boca empezó a presionar y apretar de un forma exquisita su interior, lograba sentir el éxtasis subir a cada instante, continuaron moviéndose y presionándose sus cuerpos cada vez con mayor intensidad para ambos aquello era algo nuevo que se sentía tan extraño y al tiempo tan excitante, oía los gruñidos débiles de él y su aliento en su cuello "_sigue, sigue_…" pensaba intensamente sintiéndolo a su lado.

Ella sintió como él continuaba besándola y moviéndose en su interior, se sentía tan real, era tan física la sensación, sintió sus pezones duros era tan clara ahora, al igual la sensación que invadía su entrepierna empezando a humedecerse que juraba en su propio sueño que aquello era real, continuaron hasta que ambos sintieron un escalofrió estremecerse.

-Kagomeeeeee – gritaba extasiado y llegando al orgasmo.

- Inuyasha, te amo – sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca, quería tenerlo a su lado y lo abrazo – Me encanto estar contigo.

_**Fin de Lemon**_

Decidieron vestirse rápidamente, dejándose caer a los brazos de Morfeo, sin percatarse de que tan sólo descansaron un par de horas y decidieron actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

XXX

Pasaron las horas abrazándose y entregándose a esa nueva sensación llamada amor sin antes percatarse que ya era de mañana, así que se sintieron preocupados al oír las voces de sus amigos que estuvieron ausentes toda la noche aproximándose a entrar a la cabaña; el hanyou se acercó al monje y la sacerdotisa a la exterminadora.

-Miroku, ¿Porqué no regresaron anoche?

-No estuvimos platicando e imaginando el futuro– contesto el monje – Y hasta fuimos a visitar a Kohaku ya vez que fue a su entrenamiento para exterminador.

XXX

Mientras las chicas observaban preocupadas a sus chicos, así que decidieron una idea para relajarse.

-Sango, ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño? – decía una chica azabache.

-Claro – sonrió – Vamos juntas, amiga.

- Inuyasha, vamos a tomar un baño- tomo a su amiga y salieron de prisa apúrate te tengo que contar.

XXX

Salieron ambas chicas salieron corriendo llenas de alegría, al parecer tenían mucho de que hablar, ni el pequeño Shippo que iba despertando las logro alcanzar sin más decidió marcharse con Kirara; dejando a un pobre monje perturbado por el las ideas de su amigo Inuyasha, duramente acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pues el hanyou no creía que no se había

-Monje perverso, ¿cuéntame que hicieron anoche?

-Soy un caballero y… - suspirando – además le prometí a Sango que respetaría su pureza hasta que nos casemos oficialmente.

-Eso espero, pervertido.

- ¿Y tu en cambio ayer fue Luna Nueva, no paso nada? –Mirando fulminante al hanyou – Me imagino que ya Kagome es tu mujer, ¿no?

-Algún problema – cruzando los brazos y gruñendo – Ella es mía y no tengo que explicar nada más.

-Entonces yo igual – observándolo con odio – No se porque ese afán de torturarme.

XXX

A unos cuantos metros en unas aguas termales unas chicas desnudas disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de que les proporcionaba esas merecidas "vacaciones de batallas", además la aldea de Sango era muy tranquila para poder estar así. Ambas tenían mucho que hablar, pero ninguna hablaba hasta que la chica del futuro decidió abrir el tema.

-Dime, Sango – sonrió – ¿paso algo entre tu y el monje Miroku?

-Si, nos besamos y fue lindo conmigo – suspiro – además se formalizo con Kohaku.

-Ohh, que bien por ustedes – se levanto y le aventó agua en la cara – Tu hiciste algo, Inuyasha estaba raro.

- Si decidí aceptar su propuesta – sonrojándose – De ser su mujer y pues ya vez que en eso de ser romántico, quisiera que fuera como Miroku.

-Me da gusto, amiga – sonriendo – Y un poco de envidia.

Las chicas salieron de ducharse, dejando de pensar en todo menos en su conversación, sonrientes se dirigieron a hacia sus valientes acompañantes para gozar de la tranquilidad que el fin de Naraku les había traído; se observaron sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que la noche cayo rápidamente.

XXX

Poco a poco el tiempo continuaba con su transcurso normal, los chicos decidieron comenzar a hacer mejoras en las casas de la aldea originaria la castaña, eso comenzó a atraer nuevos habitantes los cuales no sólo estaban emocionados por tener un cálido nuevo hogar; sino que apoyaban con gran entusiasmo la celebración de la boda del monje con la exterminadora, eran unas personas muy queridas en ese lugar.

Comenzaron a llegar infinidad de presentes como granos, telas y varios objetos de valor hogareño. Sango observaba como Miroku le iba mejorando cada vez su carácter de estafador y como Kohaku lo aceptaba como hermano no podía creer lo mucho que se estimaban entre ellos.

Mientras se encontraba enseñando a sus futuros aprendices la exterminadora comenzó a tener un pequeño presentimiento que invadía su mente por completo Ser feliz; ella simplemente sonrió al recordar todo lo que había perdido por culpa de Naraku. Acaso ella merecía estar rodeada por unos increíbles amigos, tener un pequeño hermano al cual cuidar y principalmente tenerlo a él a Miroku.

-Sango... Sango.

Logro percatarse de la persona interruptora de sus pensamientos era su pequeño hermano, el cual simplemente le sonrió con dulzura y le entrego su nueva arma para cazar demonios.

-¿Qué paso, Kohaku?

-Hermana – hizo una pausa – Vamos a ir a cazar demonios pronto.

- Claro, ten todo listo.

Se colocó su hiraikotsu en el hombro y fue a buscar a sus amigos, los encontró platicando con una persona al parecer no parecía un extraño, Sango se trató d concentrar en la identidad de la persona que hablaba con gran exaltación. Se acercó poco a poco más hacia el sitio que era un sitio simplemente una cabaña un sitio muy familiar y solo pudo observar a sus compañeros algo molestos en especial Miroku y muy al contrario del hombre frente a él que solto una risa cordial y sintió como la tomaron entre esos brazos provocando una mueca.

XXX

Levanto la vista y por fin pudo toparse con esos ojos y solamente logró pronunicar...

_Señor _Ku ... Kuranosuke – un poco sobresaltada - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Simplemente mi bella Sango, he venido a solicitar de tus servicios y de tus valientes acompañantes para acabar con varios demonios que habitan mis tierras, hizo una reverencia y tomo su mano – Espero que puedan ayudarme y saben que con gusto les pagare cualquier cantidad,solo tengo una condición .

-Y ¿cuál es esa condición? – decia un hanyou molesto. .

-Que vayan conmigo a mi castillo y allí se queden lo que dure el trabajo.

La castaña simplemente se estremeció al sentir un escalofrió con ese comentario, mientras oía los comentarios ilusionados de Kagome y Shippo de las ventajas de estar en el palacio.

XXX

Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas en circulos, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una figura oculta en un rincón de la habitación, pudo observar que era una persona con la cabeza hacia abajo, se notaba que estaba molesto tomando su báculo con la mano derecha; y la mirada pérdida suelo.

La castaña se acerco, hasta estar frente a el era: el monje Miroku.


End file.
